QUESTIONS
by deadgirlwalking8
Summary: An interview that would change their lives


QUESTIONS   
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Vince McMahon and the World Wrestling Entertainment. Their use is not intended for profit but only for entertainment.  
  
  
Chapter one: Your ordinary chapter one  
  
When you're a wrestler, you don't get a chance to call your house a home. If you don't know, some other meanings of the word "wrestling" are traveling, sleeping in hotels and leaving your family behind. There would be a lot of lonely nights you would long for you're family and would think about them... and then you ask some questions...How are they doing? What's their dinner? Is my baby girl still scared of the boogieman? ...Instead of answers, you would get salty teardrops that comes rolling down you're eyes. Nevertheless, you start think that what you're doing is not only for yourself but also for your loved ones. This might be tough but hey, it's the task assigned to you by the "Wise Guy" up there... Mark normally tells himself this at times when he wants to give up and run off. Mark is a well-known laid-back family man and one of the father figures backstage...very understanding very reliable. Need I say more? On cam, Mark plays the role of the American Bad Ass, The Undertaker. But in just a matter of seconds he's gonna be playing his favorite role. The role he highly recommends to other wrestlers ... being the # 1 father.   
  
Mark arrived and parked his car on the driveway. He heard a voice of a laughing child. He thought it was his daughter Jamie but it wasn't. Wondering where it was coming from, Mark followed the roar of laughter that led him to his own backyard.... Just as he stepped on the grass... everything suddenly turned old.... as if it was the look of the backyard when he was still in his mid twenties... But then, someone caught her attention...and unexpectedly, there she was...the beautiful woman that he'd seen his entire life. The woman he truly loved...   
It was Sara. She was playing with a little girl. Knowing that he was there, Sara stood up, ran to Mark and kissed him. Mark held her tight as if he never wanted to let go... All of a sudden, something tagged Mark's pants he looked down and saw a small girl. She was about four years old with wavy brown hair and blue green eyes ....  
  
"Are you my daddy?" The little girl asked. Mark was gonna pick her up when suddenly....  
  
"Mark? Hey Mark!?!" A manly voice said. Mark quickly recognized who it was. Then he realized that everything was....  
  
"A dream..." He sighed. Dwayne laughed.  
  
"C'mon! The camera is still off..." He joked.  
  
"When's the match" He asked.  
  
"We're next! Just dropped by to tell you to get ready!" Dwayne replied.  
  
"My bike in the gorilla?" He asked.  
  
"No ...They need to show the part where you're driving to the ring" Dwayne said leaving.  
  
"I have to pick up the bike!" Mark replied. He stood up. Got his cap and sunglasses and walked to the parking lot.  
  
~*~(ommentary  
  
JR: All the fights were cut into a match... But no progress will happen....oh a spinebuster by The Rock.  
  
KING: There will be a progress... these superstars just started meeting their new nemesis!   
  
JR: Stephanie distracting the referee.... Hey wait a minute! Stephanie, move out! Tri----  
  
KING: Too late!  
  
JR: Taker stomping a mud hole on Jericho   
  
KING: What's up with him? Does Jericho envy Jeff Hardy or Christina Aguilera?  
  
JR: He does not envy! He's the undisputed champion....  
  
KING: Well not for long   
  
JR: Triple H pins him...one..two..oh a kick out by Jericho!  
  
KING: Jericho is standing up.... great hair!  
  
JR: Taker, Austin and HHH are outside the ring ... look Steph's with a-  
  
KING: Chair!  
  
JR: Rock is unconscious... Hey a Lionsault by Jericho and that will be it!  
  
(ONE-TWO-THREE)  
  
KING: Jericho wins with Stephanie's help  
  
JR: Look at the way Rock and Hunter stares at Steph... On smackdown, there will be hell to pay!  
  
~*~ 3nd of show  
  
Mark wasn't his usual self the whole time the match was taking place. He was thinking about his dream......what was it about? Who was the kid? Why was Sara there? These questions lingered on his mind all the while.  
  
"Great match Mark!" Steve said.  
  
"You too!" He said as he continued walking to his room. He took a quick shower, packed his things and left for his hotel. Most of the superstars were starting to leave  
  
"Bye dad!" Adam joked. Mark just laughed. Seeing those young kids made him think of Jamie .... How he wished she'd never grow up.... And how he wished he had another daughter. Mark started walking out of the arena when suddenly a stretched limo stopped in front of him...it was Vince.  
  
"Hey Mark! Are you having problems? You looked preoccupied during the match...and you still look preoccupied" Vince said.  
  
"I'm fine ...I'll get over it!" Mark replied.   
  
"By the way, in two weeks some newspaper will interview you. I don't know the exact date so just be ready" He said.  
  
"All clear!" HE replied.  
  
"Okay I have to go! I'll see you on Smackdown!" He said. And the limo pulled away. He walked to his car, got in and went to the hotel. As he was walking to his room his on screen brother Glen approached him.   
  
"We're drinking tonight...You going?" Glean asked.  
  
"I'm doing something and I'm tired. Maybe next time!" He said. Opening the door.  
  
"Okay but if you change you're mind, we'll be in Tender Joe's" Glen said.  
  
"Okay" Mark replied closing the door behind him. He threw his bag on the floor. He opened another bag, took out a paper and a pencil hen started drawing...this was his past time...when he has a strong feeling, whether he's sad or happy , he draws... no one knows about it. He drew a picture of Sara and the little girl. It might be a dream but I know how the little girl looked like. He said to himself. Mark had always loved Sara but his parents opposed with their relationship ever since they started. But all of a sudden, Sara was nowhere to be found. His parents said she met another man in England where she took a year vacation. This was the reason why Mark got married to Andrea. But until this jiffy, he's still in love with Sara. Mark continued drawing but out of the blue, he put his head down.  
  
Mark was on a house...It looked familiar but he doesn't seem to remember whose house it was... He kept looked around and went up the stairs. He was waking around the hallway when suddenly he heard a scream. Sara came out of nowhere and ignored Mark... Mark knew that instance that she can't see him. He followed Sara to the room where the same little girl was sitting on her bed, crying. Sara ran to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Its okay baby, its okay" She whispered as she kissed her.  
  
"Mommy he had a gun!" She cried.  
  
"Who did?" Sara asked.  
  
"The the the man that tried to hurt you!" She cried.  
  
"Its okay angel, he's never gonna follow us!" She replied swaying her back and forth.  
  
"I want daddy!" She said in between sniffs. Mark was about to answer then he remembered that he was invisible.  
  
"Oh honey, you're father's not here" She said hugging her tighter.  
  
"Mommy can I sleep in your room?" She asked.  
  
"Of course baby!" She replied. Sara carried her to her room and laid her in the bed.  
  
"I'll just be in the bathroom okay?" She said. The girl nodded.  
  
"Mark where are you" She whispered to herself. Mark was about to kiss her to make his presence felt but she walked out. She lay beside the girl in the bed and kissed her.  
  
"Everything will be alright baby" She whispered to her little girl who was already sleeping. Sara fell asleep in a matter of a few seconds. Mark stood in the bathroom door looking at Sara and the girl...the girl was full of mystery...it was confusing but it was clearly stating an unbelievable fact... is she really his daughter?   
  
  
  
  
HEY THERE ITS JUST ME AGAIN! LET ME CLEAR UP SOME STUFF.... I DID NOT STEAL ANY IDEAS FROM ANY WRITER. I HAD THIS STORY IN MIND EVER SINCE MARCH I JUST DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PUT IT BECAUSE I HAVE OTHER STORIES. SO IF THERE'S ANY COMAPARISON WELL THAT'S NOT MY INTENTION. I WRITE BECAUSE I'M BORED!!!!!  
  
IF YOU LIKE MY STORY PLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS . . . IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP HOPEFULLY SOON!!!! LOL!!!!! TAKE CARE!!!! 


End file.
